An Evening Out
by PenInfatuation
Summary: Mortal Instruments- What happens when Clary allows Isabelle to dress her up for an evening out? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

"I present Ms. Clarissa Fray" Isabelle said to the foyer filled with the Shadowhunters and mundane. "Izzy can we just go- Alec's voice shuddered to a stop as Clary came into view. Clary couldn't see very well through her lashes coated with layers of mascara but she could see the surprised look on Alec's face, the slightly horny one on Simon's, the proud look Isabelle was giving her and the outraged face Jace was making. She carefully treaded down the stairs holding on to the railing for dear life. Each one was silent except for Isabelle who squealed with glee. Jace on the other hand looked the furthest from happy. He stormed up to her spewing rage with each step. "I cannot as your_ brother_" Jace spat taking in the outfit yet again, "allow you out of the house like that." "Why" Clary asked innocently but knew the amount of chest she was showing was nothing close to innocent.

Clary had no idea why she'd let Isabelle dress her like this. In a number, red and clinging slit from collarbone to navel and short- unexplainably short. But she also knew that she couldn't change out of it now. The look Jace was giving her set her bones to steel. She knew that she was dressed and probably looked like a tramp but she remembered his face as she'd come down the stairs. The way he'd totally lost his cool then had to quickly but on a false face. For a moment he'd looked at her like she was sexy, like he wanted her, then in a very brief second it was gone. But she hadn't forgotten. So she would suffer the outfit and the strappy heels that laced up to her knees so long as she could get Jace to look at her like that again. Totally unguarded.

"Clary" Jace whispered to her, his voice was low so none of the others watching the conflict would hear. Simon as always, was near Clary's side, eyes bugging out at her outfit too but curious as to what Jace would say to her. "I can't let you out like that." Jace's eyes were even more golden tonight than normal and his hair smelled clean and fresh like he'd just washed it. His body was scented lightly of soap and a little like he'd dabbed on cologne. The smell was intoxicating and warm, Clary wished she could breathe and melt into it. Her body stayed firmly rigid and she blinked realizing that she'd actually closed her eyes to allow the smell to arouse her senses. Clary's mouth red as her dress and hair was in a hard line, "You're always telling me I don't fit in when we go out" she hissed. "Now I will" she said determinedly. Jace frowned, "You want to fit in by dressing like the Underground Elite" he sneered at her. Clary ignored the jibe. She knew- only from a joke between Alec and Jace that the Underground Elite were a league of succubus women whose only goal in life was to seduce and steal the soul of their mortal lovers. Clary was only trying to do the former. And Jace knew it.

"Please Clary" Jace said and in his eyes she could see the desperation, the weakening strength of his resolve. This was just as hard for him as it was for her. Desire was hot in his eyes making them smolder. She could feel his hand shake as he pressed one to her face. "Don't" he said, his voice was rough and her body screamed at her. Told her to jump into his arms, to kiss him, devour him the way she wanted. She knew he was fighting the feeling too. The muscles in his hand jumped as he held her face. Clary sighed and stepped sadly away from his touch. "What are you doing" Isabelle asked mournfully as Clary mounted the steps. "Changing" Clary said the word like it was dirty but knew that both she and Jace's hearts were thankfully slowing down their rapid beating. Happy for the moment that no one would test the weakening determination of the other to be _good_. Isabelle frowned at Jace, "what did you tell her" she demanded. Jace shrugged casually all signs of discomfort gone. "Just that she'd break her leg in those heels" he said. Isabelle frowned further but didn't say anymore as they waited a few moments longer for Clary to reemerge.

When she did she'd kept the makeup Isabelle had done, only removing the excess with a semi-damp towel. Her hair was out like she knew Jace liked and she wore a skirt- denim with small embroidered flowers in the corner along with a gray cashmere top that Isabelle insisted she buy on a forced shopping trip. The top was snug and cozy, fitting her nicely. She felt Jace's eyes rove over her appreciatively. His gaze on her legs the only part of her flesh exposed. Isabelle's lips puckered in a sour moue. "I guess it'll have to do, honestly Clary the other outfit was fine," she said grumpily then stomped into the elevator, Alec followed quietly trying to calm his sister's disgruntled mood. Simon went after them with a last look at Clary. Clary was about to step in with him when a familiar voice tickled her ear. It was Jace. He whispered casually to her as he went by but the blush stayed with Clary the whole trip downstairs.

"You okay, you're kind of red" Simon said next to her. "Yeah fine" Clary said still smiling to herself at Jace's words. 'You're just as beautiful in this.' Maybe there was some hope for them after all.


	2. The Club

A/N I don't intend to turn this into a story or anything. I just like putting Clary and Jace in awkward positions and seeing how it works out. I'll probably add another chapter but this won't be a real story.

* * *

Clary blinked in the strobe lit room. She hated strobe lights but she mostly hated how they were always paired with that same fog- dry ice that made her eyes itch and her throat insatiably dry. She rubbed her eyes wondering again why she'd agreed to do this. Why she just went along with this stupid, stupid idea. Clary couldn't dance very well. Better than Simon but that wasn't saying much. Clary enjoyed the scenery much more. People watching- but with all this stupid fog she could barely see in front of her without having to blink then rub her eyes. The music was good at least she thought grudgingly. The bass pounded in your bones making your body go fluid.

Through Clary's narrow view of the world she saw Simon hopping up and down in his usual parody of dancing. Isabelle dancing with a tall boy with long dark hair and eyes that should have been dark too, but were an extremely pale green. He watched her dance around him as if she were a prize to be won. Unfortunately for him he didn't realize what that kind of thinking would cost him. Clary had seen Isabelle incapcitate guys much larger for much smaller offenses. Clary gazed at the dark haired girl; she moved fluidly, hypnotizing the boy with the way she moved her body. Clary rubbed her eyes again this time to rid herself of the image. It wasn't fair that Isabelle could make any boy fall for her so easily and Clary had no idea where to start.

Clary frowned. "Jealous" a voice asked. Clary turned on her heel, grateful that she'd also changed out of those impossibly high strappy heels. Jace smiled at her choice in shoes. Simple Keds. "No why would I be" Clary asked though she knew that Jace didn't believe her. His one eyebrow lifted at her proved as much. "Too bad" Jace said. "Why" Clary asked. Jace grinned at her. The lights in the club lit him up unnaturally. Making him all angles and shadows with shining golden eyes. It was eerie as it was beautiful. "A little jealousy would look good on you," he said and before Clary could speak he disappeared towards the bar. Clary was left feeling confused, not sure whether to feel flattered or insulted.

The lights in the club flickered, casting a bizarre feeling of being caught in a slow motion horror movie. Everywhere Clary looked bodies moved against bodies in the flashing lights and pounding rhythm. Arms and legs disappeared in smoke filled corners. The smoke made Clary cough and she reprimanded herself again for getting involved in this bad idea. _Oh please, _her mind told her. It knew why Clary had come, why she'd let Isabelle dress her so ridiculously. The reason was leaning against the bar ordering a drink that he knew he was too young to have. Jace's hair glinted in the lights flashing white then silver. He took the drink and tipped it back, draining the shot glass. The girls next to him tittered and giggled at him. Once, Jace might have noticed, might have flirted back just for kicks but now he barely saw them. His face was full of barely concealed agony, his eyes only for the redhead girl he couldn't have.

The girls around Jace pouted disappointed by his lack of attention then quailed like a bunch of cubs when approached by the lead lioness. A busty blond walked fluidly up to Jace. She appeared to be the bravest one, approaching the lone Shadowhunter without a posse of followers. She smiled with what she must have thought was seduction but all Clary saw was a grotesque red mouth. Clary's hands curled into small fists but her body stayed still- watching the show. The blond girl's outfit was almost as open and showy as Clary's had been, only made more so by the chest the blonde had that Clary lacked.

Clary's stomach burned with anger. The blonde girl's hips swayed as she approached Jace and his eyes flicked up to her as if just taking her in. His gaze slowly ran over her body, her curves, her long honey hair and Clary's chest was tight. Her heart was hurting- it was pounding so hard. But Jace only looked away from the girl as disinterested as he'd been before. A breath Clary didn't know she'd been holding pushed past her lips. She knew she shouldn't be so relieved. That it wasn't really concern about Jace's date choices but more of the fact that he would be dating someone other than her. _Being with someone _that was not her.

The blond girl bent close to Jace, purposefully leaning in so he could discreetly glance down at her cleavage. He didn't, but the girl still leaned into his ear whispering something then grabbing Jace's hand and leading him out to the dance floor before he could respond. Clary's heart began pounding louder, her blood was screaming as it rushed in her veins. Anger like no other coursed through her body in a steady overwhelming flood as the girl proceeded to dance with Jace. She ran her hands over Jace's chest and Clary thought her head would explode. Her body was shaking with rage but her feet were stuck to the dance floor. The blonde girl smiled and grabbed for Jace's hands placing them on her swaying hips. Clary's head spun and she took in heavy breaths. She would be calm, her mind told her. The blonde girl reached a hand over her head to touch Jace's hair. He was only her brother, her mind said. The girl grinded her hips against Jace, pulling at his unenthusiastic hands and forcing them to rub her thighs. Clary's neck burned, her face was hot. He could do this blonde girl right here on the dance floor and she shouldn't care, her mind insisted. _But I do care, _Clary's body said. Clary felt heat, suffocating warmth surround her as she watched the girl run her fingers through Jace's hair and reach with both hands about to grab his hands and make them run over her breasts. Something snapped in Clary- her control slipped and her rage swallowed any remaining sanity.

Without thinking Clary stormed up to the girl, stopping her mid- forced grope by grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling- hard, then shoving the girl as far as she could into the packed dance floor. The girl flew back surprisingly far from Jace, landing on the dance floor butt first. Clary still wasn't satisfied. She wanted to claw the girl's eyes out for acting like that. For touching Jace in the ways she couldn't. Jace was wrong- jealousy did _not _look good on Clary. Anger was still buzzing high in Clary's veins. Her body was still shaking with anger and only the barest sense of control kept her from going after the girl further. Clary glanced back at Jace but he was blinking in profound shock. Surprise kept his jaw locked tight.

He'd never known Clary to do anything so violent- _aggressive_. He actually kind of _liked _it. He enjoyed that she felt territorial about him, ready to fight to have him- though she didn't need to. He was already hers even though she insisted she couldn't have him. Clary was standing over the blond girl, breathing in shallow puffs of air and shooting her venomous looks. Clary's cheeks were tinged pink and Jace was unsurprised to find that she was quite attractive when she was mad. Her hands were fisted, her nails probably cutting into her palms. Jace longed to reach out and unclench them, to run his hands over her skin uninterrupted, to just hold her hand without having to brush it off as brotherly concern. Jace buried the thoughts deep where they would have to stay.

The blond girl spoke from the floor and Clary's face twisted with disgust. "What are you his girlfriend" the girl asked in shock. She was grabbing at her hair as if to check that the extensions were still in. Clary sneered, her voice terrible as she spoke. "His _sister_," she said. The blonde girl blinked stupidly, Clary thought uncharitably; then muttered under breath something that sounded like "doesn't seem like it." "WHAT?" Clary shrieked. The blonde, though much taller than Clary even without her tall heels, quailed at the look on Clary's face. There was no doubt that this much smaller redhead could do some damage. She'd already almost ripped out her fresh tracks. The blond girl shook her head as she gazed at the pair. What a twisted world the girl thought. The redhead girl had attacked her not like a sister, but a jealous girlfriend. She puckered her lips in disappointment. The blond boy was sexy, mysterious, but no guy was worth having your hair ripped out, which looked likely as the redhead girl continued to glare menacingly.

Clary watched pleased as the blond girl got up and walked away not minding the least when she tossed a superior look over her shoulder for posterity's sake. Clary's heart rate steadily returned to its normal pace, her temperature also regular, not at all like the fevered heat that had consumed her. Clary released her hands gingerly, feeling where her nails had created small groove imprints in her skin. Behind her Jace was still staring at her. Clary turned to face him and said only, "You should choose your company better" then walked straight out of the club.

"What was that" Alec asked, appearing at Jace's side a few moments later. Jace didn't look at him, he still couldn't find the words to speak; his eyes were stuck on the door where the redhead had disappeared. "That was Clary" Jace breathed and Alec noted how he said the name almost reverentially.

Thank You for reading and reviewing or just reading I appreciate every comment.


	3. The Kitchen

(I've been going through some technical difficulties so just bear with me. I guess the version that I edited didn't save or something. Bahh long story short this is the right version. My apologies to anyone who read the earlier unedited version.)

A/N Just wanted to thank all the readers and especially the reviewers- oirishgoddess, lazybeth, Howardgirls2003, chef libby, astrid101 and I'm sure I'm missing a couple but as I'm quite lazy I don't want to check but your reviews are all very much appreciated- **thank you very much**, your reviews fill me with warm fuzzy feelings. (Insert Smily Face Here) Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

"So what was that" Jace asked Clary when they were back at the Institute. They'd finally dropped Simon off- Clary insisting that she'd call him first thing in the morning.

Simon had been more than reluctant to let her go, remembering with unease how Clary had acted almost without thinking- attacking the blonde in the club. He couldn't remember Clary ever going after anyone like that except for when they were little and the bigger schoolyard bullies would try to push him around. Simon recalled how she'd swoop in red hair flying; kicking, screaming, slapping and biting anyone who dared touch him. But that was different Simon's mind had said, that was Clary being protective- as well she should be. Simon was her best friend. But what Clary had done in the club hadn't been about protectiveness unless she was trying to protect her brother from a social disease. _No_, Simon's mind had told him, she was being territorial- _jealous,_ it told him, about her _brother_. Simon couldn't help but glance at the blond boy he had shared the cab with. Jace had shot him a look that made Simon nauseous and when the cab pulled up to his house he had jumped out of the cab quickly, ignoring Clary's shouted goodbye. The image of Jace's smug face burning Simon's retinas.

Jace knew exactly what the mundane had been thinking, how he'd been feeling in the cab but he couldn't help smiling at him. A smile that they both knew said Clary would be coming home with Jace tonight, would possibly be in his room. Jace knew the other boy understood his smile, it was the reason he'd climbed out of the cab so quickly and snubbed the redhead.

Clary lips were pursed and Jace knew she was thinking about Simon, about his sudden attitude. "What thing" Clary answered Jace innocently but she wasn't about to pull it off, not with the burning red on her cheeks. "Almost ruining the homicide rate at DiscoRainDance," Jace replied without making a face at the club's name. A feat Clary could hardly do and she'd been there more than once. Clary sniffed, "Please, I'm sure people get knifed there all the time," she said. "I guess" Jace conceded, folding his arms and leaning against the counter in the kitchen. Alec and Isabelle had gone straight to bed, each one looking in renewed awe at Clary then slipping off to their rooms. The kitchen was empty of even Church. It was just Jace and Clary and it was so painstakingly obvious a shiver ran down the girl's spine. "It would just seem," Jace said lightly, running his index finger over the shining countertop, "as though you were-"Were what" Clary snapped, her eyes were on Jace's one finger still stroking the countertop in a way that should not have been allowed. Clary forced her gaze away from Jace's finger, focusing determinedly on his face, which she discovered was worse. _Much worse._

It was incredibly difficult being alone with Jace _and _holding in her feelings. Everything in Clary's body screamed she just fling herself at him. Clary bit her lip, fighting off the incestuous thoughts with pain. "Jealous" Jace said and the word slid out of his mouth with ease, his eyes watched her seductively. Clary blinked once to clear her head then looked away. "I'm not jealous" she mumbled under her breath. "What was that" Jace baited her, leaning in so close she could smell him. Clary breathed him in deeply, too tempted not to; but stifled the urge to wrap her arms around him and kiss him silent. "You're my brother" Clary said seriously then turned away from him so she wouldn't contradict the statement with her expression. "I'm not jealous," she said, "I'm concerned." "About what" Jace asked curiously. "You could've contracted an STD" Clary said grouchily. "You thought I was going to sleep with her" Jace said with some surprise. "She was- and I'm," as always Clary found it was impossibly difficult to explain her feelings to Jace. He just shook his head, "Clary what do you want me to do" he asked desperately.

His tone was cold but his eyes were not. They melted her, made her temperature rise, made desire bubble in her veins. Clary wanted to put out the suddenly burning fire but the knowledge that she could not only made it burn hotter. "You need to decide" the blond haired boy said seriously. His hurt and bitter tone ate at her. "I'm either your brother" he said, then took a step toward her, "or I'm not." His words were a breath and Clary wished, burned with the desire to kiss him, to press her small body into his, to feel, to hold him. She swallowed and closed her eyes. "Why do you always do that" Jace asked, a touch of irritation coloring his tone. Clary looked up at him. "You're always closing your eyes at me- like it hurts to look at me," Jace said. "It does" Clary said and continued in a rushed mumble before she lost her nerve. "LookingatyoualwayshurtsbecauseIknowIcanneverdomorethanthat." Jace stared at her blankly for a moment and embarrassment filled Clary like an empty balloon.

His silence seemed to stretch on until forever then suddenly he was kissing her. Slamming his body into hers, knotting his fingers into her hair, leaning over her so her back arched and Clary was kissing Jace back with that same insane, crazed pent up passion. Running her fingers up the length of Jace's back, reaching up to his neck to bring his lips closer to hers. Clary's body was moaning with the released tension, burning at the desire Jace stirred in her. Clary's mouth opened to allow Jace entry. His tongue moved in her mouth making promises they both knew would be impossible to keep. She felt Jace's hands on her behind and Clary was aloft for a moment, then she felt the hard of the countertop under her. Jace's body pushed her back so he lay over her, straddling her prone figure still pressing hot incestuous kisses to her lips and Clary was reciprocating. More than reciprocating. She was moaning, crying out with the desire to do more. Jace's lips on hers didn't stop and Clary's didn't ask him to. Her lips demanded that he _not_ stop, that he make her feel like this _always _and that they both feel no guilt for indulging their feelings. Jace's chest was heavy on Clary's, though he carried most of the weight into his elbows and knees, but she loved the way it pressed against hers. Clary could feel the furious beat of Jace's heart in his chest, could feel how hot his skin was and was glad that it matched hers so well. That they both made each other so intoxicatingly sick with feeling. Jace's hands weren't hesitant or careful with her. He touched her body possessively as if she'd always been his. And Clary's hands in turn reached up his shirt, feeling the hardness of his stomach, the planes of his chest, smoothness of his skin interspersed with the raised lines of scars; then pulled it off without thinking. Clary's stomach burned with tightly coiled desire and her mouth moved hot and eager on Jace's, kissing him like she'd been wanting for so long, pressing her fingers into his skin eagerly; touching each other the way they'd both secretly and sinfully fantasized.

Clary was only distantly aware that she was lying on the Institutes kitchen countertop, where anybody could suddenly walk in and see her making out with Jace laying on top her. She was only _dimly_ aware that in mere moments what they'd do would make this passionate kissing look tame. That kissing was not incest- but what they might in the heat of the moment do, was. Clary couldn't think of those things at all. She couldn't _think_ when she felt Jace's lips on hers- he wouldn't allow it. All she could do was _feel _and she did. She could feel the heat and passion; Jace's lips furious and hungry on hers, his hips forcing her legs to part around his waist and pull him closer to her. She could _feel _Jace's hands under her shirt, tracing the slopes of her small breasts with his fingers, dipping into her bra to fondle her chest. Clary felt the insistent burning under her skin and between her legs that told her kissing wasn't enough, touching wasn't close- that she needed _more_. Clary's back arched and she moaned unconsciously as Jace's lips ravaged the soft skin of her neck, trailing his teeth ferally across the skin, as if marking his territory there. Clary's breath was hard to catch as her chest rose and fell in heavy desperate breaths. She felt something press against the inside of her thigh and knew that it was Jace. That Jace also wanted more. And in that moment Clary was ready to give it to him. To throw away everything she'd said for a moment of pleasure, to relieve this coiled tension, burning fire in her body and let Jace have everything she hadn't been able to give him already. Her body.

A loud shrieking noise screamed down the hallway and Clary and Jace detached instantly. Jace disappeared into the hallway leaving Clary to jump awkwardly down from the counter. When he came back his eyes were dark with feeling, "It was Church. He likes to perch on the books and one fell on him," he said bitterly. _Serves him right for interrupting_, Clary's body dredged up the thought. She bit her lip- the moment was ruined. And Clary was more disgusted with herself than she'd ever been. The burning all consuming desire was still there but her sanity was also present and it wouldn't allow her to compromise anymore. Clary rubbed her arms feeling empty, ignoring the way her body reminded her of how Jace's hands on her skin felt. She'd been ready, about to just let go and have sex with her _brother _in the kitchen. Tears stung Clary's eyes and shame rose like a flaming tide to cancel out her want. She wondered bitterly how Jace felt. His face showed nothing but a beautifully empty face.

Despite Jace's expression his feelings were many- hovering between aggravation, concern, anger, love but most of all bitter resignation that he was in love with the one person he couldn't have. Jace watched as Clary sniffling, wiped at her eyes, fixed her shirt, smoothed her rumpled skirt and patted down her hair. He saw her face and knew she was sick with guilt she shouldn't feel. Shouldn't feel so guilty for loving him, for wanting to be with him. He wanted to be with her too. Jace wished he could wrap his arms around her, tell her that it was okay, that it would be alright, but knew they were lies and he couldn't lie to Clary, not even to make them both feel better. It was clearly _not_ alright.

Disgust at herself was all Clary could feel- how close she'd come to breaking all the rules she'd set for herself. It seemed she was always doing this. To herself- to Jace. Telling him one thing, and then doing another. Saying she wanted him as a brother then trying to seduce him, trying to be good then pummeling the first girl that tried to dance with him. And just now making out with him, kissing him and liking it, desiring more than he could give her. _But he can give it to you, _Clary's body told her. The tingling in her stomach, the fire still crackling under skin told her that. She told it to shut up before it destroyed her.

"We'd better go to bed" Clary whispered softly. Jace didn't speak as he walked away leaving the redhead behind in the kitchen; his face said it all. He was mad at her, mad at himself, mad at the world for giving him someone he couldn't have. Why, he thought to himself, to the God he didn't believe in, would anyone put someone so amazing into your life if you could not have them. Weren't _allowed _to love them. God didn't answer Jace but by now he was used to it.


End file.
